


Back Up

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [57]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Back Up

“I’m sorry, Alice,” said Napoleon, sadly. “I find myself a little short of funds today, so I’ll have to postpone our date. I promise we’ll go dancing next week.”

“Oh Napoleon, I was so looking forward to being held in your arms,” Alice purred, making Solo feel worse than he already did.

Leaning against the wall while he waited for his partner to finish his conversation, Illya rolled his eyes and sighed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his money clip and handed it to Solo

“Looks like we’re going dancing after all,” said Napoleon, with a huge grin.


End file.
